The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor package.
Recently, with a development of a semiconductor fabrication technology, there has been developed various semiconductor packages having a semiconductor device adapted to process massive amounts of data in a relatively short time period.
Recently, there has been a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked and electrically connected in order to enhance data storage capacity and data processing speed in the semiconductor package.
In order to realize the stacked semiconductor package, a technology to selectively apply a control signal or a data signal to a specific semiconductor chip of the plurality of the semiconductor chips is needed.